


Dark angel in my ear

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Sweetest taste of sin [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Prompt Fic, coms, dirt talk, olicity valentines day smut-a-thon, olicty smut-a-thon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: PROMPT: Person A decides to talk dirty to Person B, only to discover Person B is the dirtier talker.“You think I’m doing okay with this? Christ, you really think I don’t miss it too?” He asked, his voice dipping into low registers, edging back into the Arrow growl. God, his voice sounded so, so good in her ear. “I miss everything. Your hands in my hair. Your sweat on my skin. The sounds you make. Every goddamn breathless sigh and moan and mewl…Jesus, I didn’t even know what that was till it came from your mouth."...





	

DARK ANGEL IN MY EAR

This is my first fic for the Olicity Valentine’s Day smut-a-thon and is part one in the SWEETEST TASTE OF SIN series.

PROMPT: Person A decides to talk dirty to Person B, only to discover Person B is the dirtier talker.

A/N: I went back and forth so many times, trying to decide who Person A and B were. In the end, I     went with what I felt worked for this. I hope it doesn’t suck too badly.

 

\---> <\---

_I want you forever_

_Even when we’re not together_

_Scars on my body so I can you wherever_

_I want you forever_

_Even when we’re not together_

_Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

_Am I out of head?_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_If you only knew the bad things I like_

_Don’t think that I can explain it_

_What can I say, it’s complicated_

_Don’t matter what you say_

_Don’t matter what you do_

_I only wanna do bad things to you_

_So good that you can’t explain it_

_What can I say, it’s complicated ~ ‘Bad Things’ by Machine Gun Kelly feat  Camila Cabello_

 

Felicity missed sex.

Specifically sex with Oliver.

She craved tasting all of him, touching all of him, feeling all his toned, hard muscle pressing her into the mattress, a wall, a desk, that intense heavy lidded look that got her wet without him having to say a word, his scent intensifying the harder he got, the smell of him…of them long after he worked her over, made her cry out, begging him to never stop.

She _really_ missed sex.

She mentally cursed Tommy, again, and the bet they’d stupidly, _stupidly_ made after one too many tequila shots and glasses of champagne.

One month.

Four and change weeks.

Thirty freaking days.

No sex.

She wasn’t going to make it.

God, why on earth had she shaken on it? And why the hell had Oliver agreed to it? At the time she’d drunkenly appreciated his lack of argument, the acceptance given with the soft eyes and half smile he reserved for only her.

Now…twenty-five days later, not so much.

Listening to him fight over the coms definitely wasn’t helping. Usually, it scared the shit out of her, especially when he was flying solo, an avenging angel in the city streets, with only her as back-up, like now. Tonight though, Jesus, every grunt and groan sizzled down her spine, pulled low in her belly, made her clit throb, wound her up to the point where her skin felt too small.

Why did he have to be so damn sexy…and why wasn’t he gagging for some full on naked action?

He still kissed the hell out of her whenever he could, but he also had no problem pulling the brakes before things even got to second base. He literally just took a step back or walked away, without breaking a sweat. It wasn’t fair she’d hit her breaking point and he wasn’t even close. She wanted him to feel as desperate as her. Needed him to.

As the sounds of the thankfully simple take-down eased off, she unwrapped one of the lollipops she’d developed an obsession with to help keep her mind and mouth occupied during this self-inflicted drought.

The synthetic strawberry flavour flooded her mouth as she listened to him tie things up, a sudden bout of nerves kicked up, but her determination and dissatisfaction kicked its ass and she took a shaky breath around the candy. Showtime.

She slurped at it extra loudly. Pulled it out of her mouth with an exaggerated, deliberate pop, going full sex kitten.

Oliver’s sudden silence on the other end was deafening. Two heartbeats passed. Then three more.

“Felicity?”

“Yes?” She asked innocently as she lapped at it again.

“What…what are you doing?”

“Sucking…licking…” She heard his sharp intake of breath and smirked. “…my lollipop…it tastes good…juicy…sweet.” She purred before she sucked a little harder, groaning as the hard shell scraped against her palate. “I needed something in my mouth… it’s not the same though, it’s not you…”

“Oh, God.” Oliver moaned, barely above a dark whisper down the connection.

She breathed in deeply, steadying herself before going all in. “It’s not you heavy between my lips... pulsing under my tongue. I miss it…I miss you in my mouth, Oliver.” It had been too long since she’d licked up his length, since she’d watched the ridges of his six pack tense as she took him in deeper.

“Jesus, Felicity -” He cut off, voice cracking.

“It’s not you trembling, trying to hold back before you thrust into my mouth, pulling my hair so you watch…it’s not you I’m tasting at the back of my throat…”

“Fuck, is this really happening… why-why are you doing this?” Oliver asked hoarsely.

The question, the pain behind the words threw her for a second. “I miss you.” She told you desperately, honestly and she could hear the unintentional insecurity in her voice.

“You have me.”

“That’s-”

“You have me, Felicity. All of me.” He promised.

“I know I do. It’s just.”

“Tell me.” He said when she cut herself off.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so okay with it, to be okay with us only basically kissing.”

He was quiet for a few moments. Too quiet.

“I’m sorry. I know that sounded…”

“You think I’m doing okay with this? Christ, you really think I don’t miss it too?” He asked, his voice dipping into low registers, edging back into the Arrow growl. God, his voice sounded so, so good in her ear. “I miss everything. Your hands in my hair. Your sweat on my skin. The sounds you make. Every goddamn breathless sigh and moan and mewl…Jesus, I didn’t even know what that was till it came from your mouth. The way your pussy clenches my cock when I suck on your neck or tug your nipples. The way you claw at my back or chest or the sheets when I slide in so deep and it feels so good you stop thinking and all you can do is hold onto me tight and ride it out. You don’t fucking think I miss doing that to you…knowing I can do that to you?”

Felicity’s breath was punched from her lungs, blood rushed in her ears. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened then fluttered closed as her hands fell to the arms of her chair, her grip turning her knuckles white, the lollipop clattering to the floor, shattering while she sat frozen till the air came back into her body.

“Holy…shit…where…what. Oh my god.”

“It’s been weeks, Felicity, weeks, since I got a taste of you.” His voice lowered even more, smoky whiskey, dangerously low. “And I’ve been tempted to put an arrow in Tommy every day for coming up with this ridiculous fucking bet, for being an ass about his collection. I would’ve bought the whole damn crate for you.”

“But-but…you said…yes.” She stammered, her mind still reeling over the way he’d effortlessly turned the tables, reeling over the pained edge, the raw yearning in his words... those words. God, his filthy mouth. She wasn’t even gonna think about his willingness to drop more than a hundred thousand dollars on a few bottles of red for her.

“Because it’s you. You asked.” He said simply as if he didn’t know he was short circuiting her brain while simultaneously melting her heart, making her burn like only he could. Oh, god, what had she done…How was she supposed to get through the next one hundred and eighteen hours?

“This is torture. Why, why did I do this, Oliver?” She groaned.

“He’s a charming ass,” He sighed resignedly, “And he gets even more persuasive after a few drinks.” His love for his best friend was evident, despite the situation.

“But I’m supposed to be smart.”

“You are.”

“I don’t feel it right now. I feel…hot…like my skin is buzzing …all the time…and I don’t know -” Frustration bubbled inside of her, threatening to overwhelm her.

“I know. I know it’s building inside of you. I know what you want.” He said huskily.

A helpless, broken sound escaped her lips and he cursed almost violently in her ear.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“You gonna let me give you what you need?”

“We can’t.” She whimpered.

“No sex. _That_ was the deal. He said fuck all about orgasms, do you know how many times I’ve fucked my fist, thinking of you. Let me make you come. I won’t be touching you…it won’t be cheating….God, just let me hear you.”

“Oliver.” She begged on a gasp, the sound almost swallowed by the hum of her computers. She didn’t know what exactly she was asking for. All of her intentions, all coherent thought had disappeared. She was only aware of him. Of his voice. Of how much she wanted him.

“Fuck…I cannot wait to wrap my lips around your clit and suck till you’re saying my name just like that over and over…you gonna let me hear you, Felicity?” He rasped, his voice serious, open, intimate. “You gonna let me do this for you, you know this is all up to you…tell me if you want this.” She could hear how badly he wanted her, to give her this, arousal coated every syllable passing his lips. It was intoxicating, exhilarating. Saying no wasn’t even a thought, let alone an option.

“Yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Please…”

“Fuck….fuck...you gonna give me that sound you make at the back of your throat when I cup your breasts in my palms, and run my callouses around the edge of your nipples, before I pull one between my teeth?”

Her body responded as though he were doing exactly that, and she hummed on a stuttered inhale as her nipples tightened almost painfully beneath the silk of her bra.

“Just like that…Jesus, so good.” He growled.

“God, Oliver.” Her mind was splintering, reality fading away. Only his voice mattered.

“Now that one when I slide my fingertips across your hip and down your underwear, softly scraping my nails over your pussy, gripping those sexy as fuck boy shorts you wear, pulling it tight against your clit till the lace soaks my fingers and I can see the outline of your lips…”

“I -” She sobbed out the word, unable to focus on anything besides the imaginary stretch of her panties and the devastatingly wicked look in his eyes whenever he did that to her.

“I fucking miss your pussy, Felicity… your clit…I can’t stop thinking about how good it feels when it’s throbbing against my lips, all slick and sweet…the way you drip on my tongue when I open you up with my thumbs.”

Good lord.

“Fuck...” It hurt. She needed him inside her so badly, she was trembling.

“You need me to stop? “ He panted, sounding as far gone as she was, but she knew if she said the word, Oliver wouldn’t hesitate to shut this down.

“No…” She told him. “I need-I need you to tell me how hard you are right now.”

Oliver’s hiss skittered across her eardrum, raising goose bumps all over her body.

“The leather’s cutting into my dick…I’m fucking leaking.” He told her before grunting in relief, the sound telling her he was palming his cock through his gear, desperately seeking friction.

She was so envious of his hand right now, of his suit moulding to his length. “I’d lick up every single drop.”

He made a strangled sound and she heard the line gain a slight echo.

“And you do it so-so fucking well…you’re driving me crazy…open your legs for me, push your skirt up and touch your pussy…no skin on skin yet…tease yourself.”

“You’re the one teasing, Oliver.” She told him as she followed his instructions. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she touched herself.

“Yeah, but you know I always follow through. Shit, Felicity…” He trailed off as she moaned. She was so achy, almost feverish.

“Please- I’m so close already.”

“Stroke your fingers over your lips…down to your ass…and back up…slowly…slower.”

Hints of leather and chilled wind and musk teased her nostrils, kicking her heartbeat into overdrive, as she continued to stroke. His sudden, ninja presence back in the lair given away by his body heat as stepped within inches of her. She could feel and hear him move but couldn’t tell what he was doing. Her free hand twitched, wanting to touch him, but something told her not to reach out for him just yet.

His scent became stronger. “Keep your eyes closed.” He said in a quiet command as he swivelled her chair to face away from her desk. “I won’t be able to stop myself from putting my hands on you if I see your eyes right now…” He sounded closer and she shivered as his breath caressed her throat. “…it’s taking everything not to break my promise as it is…fuck, you’re beautiful all flushed and fucking ready for me.”

She felt his stare between her legs and she squirmed as he stayed silent, just watching her, the slide of her digits, as his breaths quickened. She was so slick and swollen and she could feel herself getting wetter with each passing minute.

“Open wider.” He growled and she parted her thighs further instantly. She leaned back, her body arched as her skirt bunched around her waist. “Press your middle finger on your clit…keep it there…now let me see you.”

She pulled her underwear to the side, her stomach muscles clenched, her scalp tingled as the air brushed her sensitive flesh and she felt him lean in closer. “Goddamn...you’re soaked.” He murmured.

“Oliver…” She rocked her hips, already so close to the edge of an orgasm. ”Ah…shit.”

“Slide down. Dip your finger just inside… just a little…how does your pussy feel?”

“Hot. Wet.”

“Fuck, look at you. Jesus…you ready to come?” The question thick, darkly sensual.

“Oh, god, yes.” She groaned.

She heard him swallow, his suit creak as he shifted. “You need it hard and fast.” He wasn’t asking.

“Yesss.”

“Two fingers. Push two inside.” He told her urgently. “Imagine they’re mine. Stretching you open…filling you up.”

“I’m not gonna last- holy shit.”

“Good…cos this is fucking killing me. Hearing how wet you are, not being able to- Christ…drag them out for me…” He growled hungrily and it vibrated through her bones making her spasm around her digits.

“Je-sus.”

“Imagine it’s me, scissoring my fingers as I pull out and press against the base of your clit and squeezing. Not enough to hurt. I would never hurt you-god I just wanna make you scream cos it feels so good. Roll your hips for me.” Oliver ordered mindlessly, out of his mind with lust. Knowing he was so turned on and not being able to see him had her gritting her teeth as she drove in and out herself.

Sensation flooded her brain and she couldn’t fight the wave threatening to pull her under.

“Oliver-”

“Come on…that’s it. Give it to me…don’t hold back.”

Her pussy pulsed, pulling her fingers in deeper as she lifted her lips, her body instinctively searching for more…for Oliver.

“So fucking gorgeous…the way you move. I’ll never get over seeing you like this…and you’re all mine.” His quick exhales hit her thighs and she was lost.

A lightning strike of pleasure struck her sex and she curled forward, then back, unable to control any movement as the orgasm took hold of her. She cried out his name desperately, throatily. She could barely breathe, the air siphoned into her lungs in staggered intervals. It was so out of this world intense with him just watching, listening.

She lost track of how long she was under, she was vaguely aware of her mouth moving, saying words. But none of it made sense to her own ears, everything came out in scattered, hazy bursts of something resembling an actual, spoken language.

When she came back down to earth and eventually opened her heavy eyes, she found him on his knees in front of her, hood down, mask missing, his hands fisted, digging into his thighs, chest heaving. His eyes glassy, pupils completely blown.

“Take ‘em out.” He half slurred, completely wrecked. “Run them across your bottom lip.”

She just about pressed her fingers to her skin before he surged up and crushed his lips to hers, licking straight into her mouth as he took off her earpiece. He kissed her like a starving man, angling her head, going as deep as he possibly could, kissed her till her head was back in the clouds, foggy, high as hell, till all the strength left her and she clung to his biceps so she wouldn’t drift away.

He pulled back slightly, panting, and cupped her nape.

“Look at me.” He whispered, kissing the corners of her mouth, rubbing his thumb along the side of her neck.

She sighed as she did what he asked, focusing on his beautiful eyes, on the thin rings of blue.

His gaze turned demanding, all-consuming. “Five more days and that 1865 is yours…” He slanted their mouths back together. “Five days and I’m coming for you…” He bit down, soothed the sting with his tongue. “…coming in you.” He swore against her lips and her vision blurred in response to his heated vow. “I don’t care where the fuck we are.” He growled, the low rumble making her scalp tingle.

Five more days.

One hundred and seventeen hours.

Seven thousand and twenty minutes.

She wasn’t going to make it.

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
